


B25 - Parisian Sunset

by zombified_queer



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Dinner dates, Hatoful Boyfriend Ship Week 2018, M/M, Prompt fill: Sunsets/Sunrises, Tohri is Extra as hell, romantic sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Across enemy lines, an understanding, a partnership, flirtations, and romance.





	B25 - Parisian Sunset

The cafe has a decidedly French flair, the patio where they're seated spectacularly Parisian. Leon's no stranger to France, but it seems out of place next to upscale maid cafes and speciality Korean barbecues. The elegance and culture clash leave him more than a little out of his depth.

"I'll order for you," Tohri offers, the Black Advocate smiling in a way Leone thinks might be demure on anyone else. "Something sweet or something savoury?"

"Savoury," Leone says, "please."

Tohri glances at the menu with the air of someone who's been here numerous times before. "Salmon if you don't mind seafood," he says slowly, "lamb if you do mind."

"I like seafood just fine," Leone answers. 

"They have a nice white wine that pairs well with the salmon," Tohri adds. 

Maybe it's the nature of their work or maybe he's been too busy but Leone finally notices Tohri for the first time. As garish as he is, the sunset casts the Hawk Party's Black Advocate in a sort of rose-gold light, accentuating his high cheekbones, the sheen of his long hair, the narrow jaw, that slender neck disappearing into a red coat.

"Sure," Leone says. "You're the boss."

"Do you smoke, Mister Leone?" Tohri asks, those golden eyes wandering. 

"Sometimes."

"Oh wonderful, then you won't mind if I offer you a cigarette?"

"Not at all." He will mind and he will wait until Tohri takes the first drag of his own, but he can't bring himself to say that.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." 

Tohri reaches into his coat and Leone watches, calculating the risk. Guns wouldn't be Nishikikouji's style, not with those dry-clean-only gloves. Tohri produces a red case, gilding over it spelling the Black Advocate's name, and opens it delicately. The cigarettes inside are rolled in black paper with gold filters. Tohri offers one to Leone and puts one between his own lips before closing the red case.

Nishikikouji's lighter is engraved with roses and just as garish as anything else about him. He lights Leone's cigarette first, though the Dove Party agent know how to make it looks like he's smoking, just in case it's poisoned. Once Nishikikouji takes a deep drag, Leone considers it safe and smokes. It tastes like the Paris Leone remembers, the mellow quaintness.

The bottle of wine arrives first and Leone fills their glasses.

Cigarette in one hand, wine glass in the other, Tohri offers a toast. "To our new . . . partnership."

"I'll drink to that," Leone agrees.


End file.
